Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Background Art
In a liquid discharge head including a common liquid chamber and individual liquid chambers, fluid restrictors are disposed between the common liquid chamber and the individual liquid chambers.
For example, one type of liquid discharge head includes a protective substrate bonded to a face of a channel forming substrate on which a pressure generating element is mounted. The protective substrate includes piezoelectric element housing portions, in which pressure generating device are disposed, at one face thereof and through-holes as fluid resistors.